Endgame(Event)
Endgame takes place several weeks after the events of the Arkham Knight and showcases The Joker as the main villain with his endgame supposed to be his "last laugh". Summary Missing for weeks , The Joker begins operating in secret against the Bat-Family, planning out an elaborate finale for him and Batman. He tells his girlfriend, Harley Quinn that Batman is no fun to fight anymore and that tonight is the night their war ends, that one of them will die. Joker begins his plan by poisoning Superman with Joker toxin and sending him to fight Batman. Batman is able to bring him down through the help of red Kryptonite and bring him back to his former self and take him back to be healed at the Batcave. However, intruders led by The Arkham Knight break in. Over the speakers, Joker reveals he has been watching the Bat-Family for months through hidden cameras he planted. After Batman takes out the Knight, Joker says that he has lived in Gotham in secret for centuries and says he'll be seeing him soon. Batman later rescues a boy named Matthew Harker whom Joker wants dead after he murdered Harker's family in a fire, knowing Batman's personal promise to not let any child be orphaned by crime. The newly reformed Damian Wayne, taking the name of Gotham Knight dons a batsuit and finds connections to a cult named the Illuminati and a group known as The Court of Owls. Damian finds their hideout and confronts an unknown hooded man and interrogates him. The hooded man tells Damian the Joker is an immortal being who has been nicknamed "The Pale Man" by the group. After Damian leaves, he rescues Batman from a Joker Controlled Batmobile. Joker cuts off their conversation and tells Batman he has planted tiny micro bombs inside the bloodstream of the Bat-Family, this is discovered to be all a distraction for Joker to kidnap Tim Drake. Joker, dressed to look like Alfred Pennyworth enters The Batcave and makes Batman drink tea spiked with a paralyzing chemical, making him unable to move. Joker reveals he has planted a bomb in Gotham, capable of killing everyone in Gotham, except for him, because he cannot be killed. Batman is saved by Azrael who tells him only the ghost can defuse the bomb, as written in the prophecy. Batman confronts Joker at the Ace Chemical plant, he reveals a fluid in his spine is keeping him alive. He tells Batman they were made for each other and the Bat-Family does nothing but hold him back, that the two of them were forged in chaos. He tells Batman that Gotham will remember him forever, that he is truely immortal. Joker beats him near death until Jason Todd comes in and attacks Joker, firing a bullet into his spine and destroying his immortality. Jason tells Bruce to run and he fights with Joker. Joker nearly kills Todd and contacts Batman, telling him to meet him at the cave once again, to end it once and for all. Batman finds Tim and Alfred tied up in the cave. Joker says that the people do not care for Batman, that he will be forgotten. Batman tells Joker he is only a man, he reveals to Joker he knows his true past and family. Joker, enraged, tells Batman he is lying. Batman, getting close to Joker, tells him he knows his true name and begins to whisper what is is. Joker strikes Batman and falls off a platform into the darkness of the cave. With the city in ruins and Joker seemingly dead, the Batfamily is reunited with the goal of restoring Gotham City and bring it one step closer to Batman's vision of a crime free Gotham. But with the Joker dead, not everything is as it seems with even darker things coming out from the shadows of Gotham.